No Stars
by midnightair
Summary: Lee comforts Kara after she dreams of possibilities. One Shot. spoilers for any episode before home 2.


Disclaimers: I don't own anything…blah blah blah….just having a bit of fun!

**No Stars**

She running but she doesn't know where, its dark and she can barely see, but that's nothing new. Space has always been black and tonight there seems to be no stars.

Someone calls her name as she runs past a storage cupboard. She backtracks to his voice when she realises who called her. As she runs backwards she comes across a hallway. She enters and comes face to face with a battle.

There are centurions everywhere and bodies lying on the floor not moving. Then she sees him, he's crouched on the floor an arm holding his waist, she can see the blood seeping through. There's three Cylons around him. One holing a gun one him, another holding him down. The last one just looks on with a smile on his face. It's a humanoid model, she recognises him... Leobon.

"Lee?" she questions as she walks forward trying to draw her gun, but finding she is unarmed.

He looks up at her voice

"Kara?" he whispers and she knows she's loosing him.

"I'm here" she replies moving forward. The Cylons don't stop her.

She can feel the tears starting to fall as Leobon laughs.

Lee looks at her seriously.

"No your not, your on Caprica…you can't be here for me" he whispers as he breaths his last breath and falls to his side. She runs towards her best friend screaming "Lee! Lee!" but when she reaches him she knows it's too late. She wasn't there. Wasn't there when she was needed. She left without a word or an explanation on a wild religious goose chase.

She holds him as the tears and screams turn into sobs. "Lee" she whispered.

Leobon laughs as the centurions close in.

"Kara!" Lee whispers shaking her "come on wake up!"

She was having another nightmare he could tell by the way her face crumpled with the painful images.

When he had come in from the midnight CAP he had heard her sobbing. He had called out to her but when she didn't respond he opened the curtain on her bunk to find her curled in a fetal position asleep.

She had been having nightmares ever since she had come back form Caprica.

He was going to close the curtain and leave her to fight her own demons. Hell if she knew that he was watching her now she would kill him. As he reached for the curtain she heard her whisper a name as she curled even tighter into a ball.

"Lee" she sobbed through her dreams. It wasn't the fact that she had said his name through her sobs that made him slip into her bunk and close the curtain after him. No it was the absolute sorrow in her voice that made him start to wake her up.

Someone was calling her name but she couldn't think past the cloud off grief that was surrounding her. Gods this couldn't be happening.

"Come on Kara wake up!" the voice said loudly in her ear. Starbuck woke suddenly and started to fight whoever was holding her down.

Then she saw his face.

Lee.

It was all a dream. Kara relaxed as Lee fell on top off her.

"You okay now?" he questioned as he slid off her to lie on his side facing her with blue eyes full of worry.

She was silent the dream still fresh in her mind. She turned her head unable to look him in the eye.

God's the dream had seemed so real.

But that's what scared her the most. Lee had been in trouble and she hadn't been there to help him. In reality he had made it though with only a few scratches but it could have been worse. It could have been so much worse. She could have lost him because she wasn't there to help him. It was a wonder he ever talked to her again. He should hate her.

She rolled to her side to face the wall.

Apollo sighed as Kara turned away from him. Reaching out he pulled her into a hug. It didn't matter that she wouldn't tell him but it did matter for her to feel safe.

As his arms surround her, Kara felt the fear drain away. She feels so vulnerable now and his hug seems to ground her. Without turning around she begins to explain.

"It was a nightmare of the battle when the centurions boarded galactica whilst I was on Caprica. You had been shot but when I tried to help you, you said that I wasn't ever there for you, then you died" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Lee" she added fresh tears falling. She mentally kicked herself for lowering all her walls. Gods she needed to grow up sometimes.

Lee pulls her tighter when he hears her confession. Sure he was pissed when she left but he couldn't hold it against her.

"It's okay Kara, really you did what you thought was right"

Kara turned to look at him, surprise in her eyes. How could she forgive her?

He must have seen the question in her eyes.

"You came back, Kara. That's what counts" he whispered into her hair as he pulled her even closer.

That was when it hit her. It didn't matter. He didn't blame her because he trusted her to be there. She vowed that from know on she would be as much as she could.

Giving her on last squeeze, Lee got up too leave. He was almost out of the bunk when he felt her pull him back in.

"Kara" he questioned. In truth it was kinda scary to see her so vulnerable and it had drained what little energy he had.

"Can you stay, please? I don't want to dream it again" she whispered as she pulled him close again.

Without a word Lee settled down next to her again.

Just as he felt sleep threaten to over take him he heard her speak.

"Lee if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell everyone about what really happened with Sherry Fisher from the first year of the academy." She stated sleepily

Lee grinned. Trust her to make guaranties. He would keep his promise. He really didn't want everyone to know that he was caught fraking under a viper and was thrown in the hack. She was the only one who knew the real reason. Everyone else thought he was in the brig for fighting.

"Okay" he replied as sleep finally overtook him. Kara followed him shortly after.

She slept soundly in her best friends arms for the first time in what felt like years.

Finally free of the nightmares because she knew.

Lee didn't blame her at all.

_A/N Thanks for reading! Please review _: )


End file.
